The Worlds End With You
by Tri-Emperor of The Twilight
Summary: Self-insert. This story different from other SI's. How? I'm going to change everything. Please read before you judge. Maybe M rated later.
1. The 1st Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original idea here in

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original ideas here in.

SLAM!

"Damn it!"

"Why? Why do I have to put up with them?"

"I just want to be alone! To be myself, but…I can't…they'd never accept me. I'm nothing like what they want."

**Triavius Donophes**

**And **

**Imperial Twilight Productions**

**Present…**

**The Worlds End With You.**

(Scene Change)

"I guess I should explain myself so I'll start with my name you can call me…Kalas…Huh? You say you want my real name…don't you know a rose by any other name smells just as horrible? Anyway, I'm your normal 17-year-old guy and… that's the problem. I hate normal. I spend every day of my life wishing I could be different that I could be special…unfortunately my "good friend" Murphy decided to help me out…"

(Scene Change)

"It all started late at night in my room I had just wiped the Room of Reckoning's floor with Draco Cantus' hide…again.

"That's how it's done!" came the synthesized voice.

"Hhhh…Man this sucks! Beating this game usually cheers me up…guess I shouldn't be surprised…it was a pretty bad fight we got into…"

I look at the clock on my nightstand it reads 11:58 pm.

"Well maybe I should try another game…hmm? Oh shit! My battery's low…guess I should recharge it."

"But…I really want to start playing my next game…I know! I'll plug my DS in and choose my next game at the same time maybe one for the good ol' cube…hmm I know I haven't played "Tales of Symphonia" for a while I think fairy boy could use a good ass kicking!"

That's when it happened…

BZZZRRRTTT!!

I had just grabbed the case for ToS when my DS charger short-circuited a bolt of electricity flew from the wall outlet to my DS, which was currently in my hand! But it wasn't satisfied with just zapping my precious DS and me. Nope it went for my copy of Tales and then it…disappeared?

"Huh?" was my highly intellectual comment.

WOOOOSSHHH!!

"What the-?"

All of a sudden my beloved game turned into a portal I tried to back away but I forgot one tiny but oh so important detail…I was still holding the game.

**(The 1st Day)**

In an instant I was sucked through.

Inside the portal it was dark pitch black to tell the truth fortunately I liked the

Dark. I have for a while now found it comforting like being wrapped in a big blanket.

All of sudden my mortal nemesis struck and I was stricken with a terrible sense of…boredom.

Fortunately I could see the end of the tunnel. Unfortunately that end let out ten feet above the ground.

My thoughts while racing however were easy to sum up.

"Oh…this is gonna hurt like a bitch!"

CRASH!

I was right.

"Ouch…that hurt!"

Once I had checked for myself injuries I decided to just roll with the punches and explored a bit.

I quickly realized I was in a forest that looked rather familiar.

"Hey this place kinda looks like Iselia forest…too bad that's impossible…hey look a sign post. Finally maybe now I can figure out where the factor I am…"

Wait a second...did I just say "Where the FACTOR" not "Where the hell"? That settles it I've been playing WAAAAAAYYYY too much TWEWY.

I sigh reach up, take off my black cap, and run my hand through my messy white hair…hold it! I don't have a black cap and I know my hair isn't white.

I quickly reached for my DS take a look at my reflection in the screen only to find it wasn't there and in its place was a cell phone with the…exact same color scheme and the DS logo.

"Okaaaay that's weird…ah whatever might as well check it out."

So I flipped it open and looked at the screen, it was displaying a skull with two graffiti slashes under it.

"Hey isn't that the Reaper's Logo? Aww well at least it looks cool now back to the matter at hand. Since the phone's on I can't see my reflection and I don't see an off switch…duh the camera I'll take a picture of myself!"

So I start snapping away when I looked at the pictures I was mildly surprised.

"What the-! Oh zetta son of a digit!!"

My hair was as white as Collette was klutzy my eyes had turned an electric shade of violet and I was dressed in all black with a cap, long overcoat that went down to my knees, jeans and combat boots I also had flaming black tattoos covering the entirety of my lower arms.

All in all I looked like Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu had decided to cosplay as Sho Minamimoto.

Once I got over my shock I realized something I'd missed in my surprise on my right hand was a small black sphere set into the skin that was mounted on a silver Reaper's Skull where the nose would be.

"Hey what the factor is that? It kinda looks like an…exsphere. Oh you've gotta be pulling my hypotenuse!"

"Hmm this situation seems familiar lets do a checklist."

"New clothes. Check."

"Enhanced body. Check"

Suddenly a wolf monster jumps at me out of nowhere.

"Whoa, nice doggie"

"Grrrr" was the only response I got.

Suddenly it jumped at me!

Franticly I waved my hand at it and close my eyes waiting for the end. But, instead of hearing the horrible sounds of tearing flesh I hear a whimper so I open my eyes and see the predator crushed under a…vending machine but how?

"Of course! The hand I waved was holding my cell phone I must have used Joshua's psych by accident."

I turn around and see a group of rabbits and a hawk.

"I wonder…if I have Joshua's power maybe I have Sho's too."

I thrust my hand forward and announce my attack.

"Tangent!!"

And suddenly energy blasts shaped like Biohazard symbols flew from my hand and destroyed the hawk.

"Fried chicken anyone?" I joked.

Unfortunately rabbits have no sense of humor and so it just pissed them off.

"Ouch! Those rabbits sure can kick! Guess I have to finish this up close and personal.

Hey Sho's Leo Cantus form had some melee attacks maybe I can use those. I'm such a genius!"

After I snapped out of my ego induced self-congratulations I realized that I was now facing not only rabbits but a wolf too.

"Shit memo to me gloat AFTER the enemies are toast."

"All Right" I psyched myself up and let loose my battle cry.

"Prepare to be iterated!"

And I struck out with a rising mule kick at the wolf and knocked it into the air I quickly followed it and once I was even with it I delivered an axe kick to it's spine and was rewarded with the sound of it's spinal column snapping and launching it into one of the rabbits that was crushed under the larger animal's weight then I landed and turned my attention to the other rabbit.

Suddenly it felt like something in my brain snapped and my mind was flooded with new knowledge and I quickly used it.

Dashing forward I roared the name of my new attack.

"Infinity!" I grabbed the rabbit by the neck and slammed it into the ground instantly killing it.

Suddenly I felt the irresistible urge to gloat.

"Heh stupid hectopascals."

"Whoa weird maybe that's way the characters always say something after a fight."

"Now then back to the matter at hand…uhhh what was the matter at hand? Oh yeah, my checklist! Now let's try this again."

"New clothes. Check."

"Enhanced Body. Check."

"New weapons, powers, and knowledge of how to use said weapons and powers."

I glance over at the monsters' corpses.

"Check, check, and check."

"Based on these facts and the exsphere currently embedded in my hand the only conclusion I can come to is that I have, by a trick of fate (or prank of Murphy) been forcefully inserted into the world (or worlds as the case may be) of Tales of Symphonia."

"Great! Just peachy. I'm stuck on some backwater world with a race of beings that would like nothing more than to kill, torture, and/or maim me." Was my sarcastic thought.

"And worst of all I won't be able to read fanfics and just when Mithos' Mask was getting

good."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BEEP.

"Huh my phones ringing. Mail…WHAT! Impossible…it can't be…how could I get e-mail fanfic alerts all the way out here I'm pretty sure even "The Network's" service doesn't extend to other dimensions."

Suddenly I was struck with a brilliant idea.

"If I can get an e-mail out here then that means I have Internet access…I can look up online guides and whiz through the journey and be home before freakyanimegal456 posts her next chapter…"

Now a normal person would have left it at that but like I said I hate normal sooooo

**(Cue song "Game Over" From the game TWEWY)**

"Or I could twist everything to my own designs with my foreknowledge, Joshua's cunning and knowledge of the human psyche, and Sho's power I could do it then the story won't meet it's natural end and I won't have to go back to my life mediocrity heck, I might even be able to make a better ending."

Slipping into my Joshua persona I started planning my first move "Now then I think I should wait for my future traveling companions but, this forest is bit to dangerous for my tastes I think I'll see if Dirk wouldn't mind some company."

"Welcome to my game Mithos."

"Heh heh."

**The 1st day**

**Angel's Game**

**Chapter Closed**

A/N So what do you think of my first fanfic? Now for those who are wondering Sho and Joshua are from the same game (I dropped tons of hints first one to figure it out gets a Kupopo cookie and…a cameo.) No flames please. Oh! And a big shout out to freakyanimegal456 the best authoress for Tales of Symphonia and well pretty much everything else her self-insert was what inspired this story. And for those who say my guys over-powered its true he's really strong but lets not forget what he's up against a technologically advanced army with near limitless resources led by a 4,000 year old psycho with a sword that can distort time and space plus a head on assault isn't Joshua's style he prefers to passively manipulate things oh and Sho has a habit of speaking in mathematical terms.


	2. The 2nd Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Key: speaking: "Chalk attack!"

Thinking: 'Symphoniowned'

Last time

"Welcome to my game Mithos."

"Heh Heh."

**(The 2****nd**** Day)**

I had just started walking again when I heard a commotion coming from the path to the human ranch.

"Hey you midget get back here!" came one rather brusque voice.

"Hmmm…Heh Heh it sounds like Lloyd and Genis just finished their little plan to save Marble, shame it won't work out, oh well none of my business."

Just as I was about to get underway again I heard the voice from before again "Hah I've got you now kid."

"Let me go!" came Genis' voice the rather squeaky tone showing just how panicked he was.

"What he got caught!?"

'Damn if he's captured my plans are ruined! But, wait I might be able to use this to my advantage if I save him that will make it easier to convince them to let me accompany them when they get exiled heh perfect.'

I quickly implemented my plan and snuck up on the desian and pulled out my cell and began pushing buttons to charge up my attack once I was done I politely caught his attention.

"You know for guys who claim to be superior beings you act a lot like schoolyard bullies." I taunted.

That brought his attention to me rather quickly.

"What! Why you-yowch!" he started to say.

But he never finished his sentence because Genis choose that moment to kick him in the shins and run to my side.

"I see my distraction served its purpose, you okay kid?"

"Grrrr that does it your both dead!" said the helmeted idiot.

I frowned "Be quiet, the dead should not speak to the living." And swung my phone causing a pickup truck to appear above him and fall on his head the results were rather…unpleasant…unless you had a blood fetish.

I turned around and was met with the sight of a rather pale Genis.

"Huh, what's wrong kid?"

"Y-yo-o-u squashed him." He squeaked.

"So that a problem?" was my oh so sensitive reply.

"That's…it's just so…brutal."

"It was no where near as brutal or painful as what the desians would have done to you had he managed to capture you."

"Speaking of desians why were you at the ranch kid I can tell from your clothes and half- elven blood that you aren't a prisoner?" I asked (Though I already knew the answer.")

"WHAT! I-I'm n-not a h-half elf I-I'm a full blooded e-elf." Was his incredibly convincing response.

"Sorry not buying it kid your ears are pointed like a elves but they aren't long enough for you to be a full elf."

By this point he knew the jig was up so he started begging.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!! I DON'T WANT US TO HAVE TO MOVE AGAIN NOT WHEN WE'VE FINALLY FOUND A PLACE WERE WE CAN LIVE WITHOUT BEING PERSECUTED AND, AND…"

"KID, KID CALM DOWN I won't tell anyone okay."

"Re-really?"

"Really-really, I'm not one of those biased nitwits."

"Yo-your not." Was his disbelieving reply.

"Nope, if I persecuted you because of the circumstances of your birth I'd be no better than a desian."

"Wo-wow th-thanks."

"Nothing ya need to thank me for kid. Now you better get going before they send someone to look for flat boy over there."

"Yeah…oh crap! Lloyd's waiting for me."

"Better hurry up then, see ya kid."

"It's Genis."

"Huh?"

"My name it's Genis, Genis Sage"

"Heh, well then see you later Genis Sage."

"Okay bye, thanks again."

Then he ran off to where Lloyd was waiting while I waved until he was out of sight.

Once I was sure he was gone I continued on my way to Dirk's and thought of my success.

'No Genis thank you, once you tell Raine what happened and what I said she'll let her guard down and without her to veto the idea of me joining I'm half way to accepted since Genis will likely cling to me since I'm the first person with knowledge of his heritage outside his family that hasn't shunned him because of it. And Collette won't turn me away since she's so trusting. And Lloyd…well he probably doesn't even know what the word threat means.'

'Wait! Why does it feel like I've forgotten someone lets see Lloyd, Collette, Genis, Raine,…Kratos! Damn, I forgot him he'd immediately be suspicious of me and if he reports my activities to Mithos I'm done for! I'm going to have to find a way to a way to either neutralize his threat or sway him to my side…BUT HOW?!'

'I can't kill him, too many witnesses and Mithos could trace his death to me, plus we need him to get the ingredients for the Rune Crest and The Eternal Ring so that means I'll have to convince him to join me but, what can I use as leverage Lloyd…no he's too important to my plans and I can't risk putting myself at odds with him and his friends.'

While I was thinking about my predicament I had arrived at Dirk's when I heard someone coming.

'Damn that must be Lloyd I can't let him find me.'

I quickly ran behind the house.

"Damnit that was too close I have to be more careful."

I turned around and saw it…the answer to my little seraphim problem.

"Heh Heh hello Mrs. Aurion."

There in front of me was Anna Aurion's grave.

I quickly started my work and was soon holding a pin with a picture of a white Pomeranian on a black background emblazoned on its surface.

'Now I just need to wait…and I should probably disguise myself. Hmm…my composer form should do nicely.'

In a flash of light Yoshiya Kiryu was gone and in his place was Shibuya's "Composer" I now was as tall as Kratos and I appeared to have aged about five years (I went from looking about fifteen to around looking like I was twenty) and had a nimbus of swirling white energy around me.

'Now I just need to wait for Kratos in the meantime I think I'll relax in this world's version of the UG.'

And with a mere application of my will I raised my "vibe" and ascended one plane."

"Excellent, now then I think a nice meal is in order can't blackmail a man on a empty stomach."

So I reached into my pack and grabbed a loaf of bread.

"Ah French bread my favorite hmm what's that?"

There was a metallic reflective…something in my bag when I pulled it out it was a hand scythe attached to a chain with a weight on the end.

'Interesting it appears to be a weapon…I believe it's called a Kama (If I'm wrong please tell me.) well this will come in handy.'

I then set my new weapon aside and finished my meal by the time I was done night had fallen.

"Excellent soon Kratos will be here and my plan can begin in earnest."

In fact at that exact moment someone entered the clearing.

"Well, well speak of the devil and he shall appear."

I quickly lowered my vibe until I was in tune with Sylarant's RG again.

"Lovely evening isn't it Mr. Aurion?"

Where before my voice sounded typical of a teenager with a slightly arrogant attitude it now sounded calm and assured with the power needed to back up my words.

Immediately Kratos stiffened and his hand began to subtly move towards his sword.

"Now, now Mr. Aurion you needn't worry I didn't come to fight I came to make a deal."

"What kind of deal." He asked.

"Why a deal to enlist your help to overthrow your good friend Mithos of course" Was my answer.

Unfortunately he didn't like that answer.

Spinning around and sheathing his sword he yelled "Demon Fang!!".

I stood still as the deadly wave of energy barreled towards me…twenty feet…ten feet…five feet then just before it made contact I raised my right index finger and knocked it to the side.

"Now that was rather rude, and here I was going to make you the offer of a lifetime." I huffed.

"Oh and what might that be?" he asked.

"Simple you help me take Mithos down and I'll return your dear Anna to you and so do we have an accord?" I asked and held my hand out towards him.

He looked from the grave to my outstretched hand and asked "And how will you do that?"

"Now, now Kratos you can't expect me to lay all my cards on the table when we've just only met."

He still looked unsure so I played my trump card.

"If you won't do it for yourself then do it for Lloyd let him have a chance to know his mother you owe him that much, so I ask again do we have an accord?

And with that all traces of doubt vanished from his face then he reached out grasped my hand and said "We have an accord."

**(The 2****nd**** Day)**

**Of Seraphim and Composers**

**Chapter Closed**

AN-So the plots picking up. Check out my profile for the characters' theme songs Read and Review.


End file.
